


Undercover Confessions

by Cdngirl_85



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Love Confessions, Mission Fic, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Mac and Riley are headed out for a mission, but something goes wrong and they get trapped. When things get serious, Riley came only be truthful. This leads to things being said and feelings recognized.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Undercover Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey MacRiley fandom, this is my first time writing for this fandom. I'm kind of excited to write for this ship. Let's just say that after the winter finale...things just came pouring out.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys...

Riley makes her way into the war room; the team was called in for a mission. Adjusting the strap of her backpack as she looked up. Mac was standing beside the couch as he looked up at her. Smiling at her as she whipped her back off her shoulder. Looking around the room, she finds Desi across the room with her arms crossed. There seemed to be some tension in the room.

“Umm…sorry I’m late. Accident on the freeway.” Taking her laptop out as she sat down on the empty chair.

Matty looks up and puts her game face on. “Alright…we have a mission. Mac and Riley are doing to take the lead on this one. 

“Are you sure?” both of their heads shoot up giving their boss a shocked look.

Matty shot her eyebrow, “Yes! There is an office building in downtown Madrid that is rumored to have a basement computer office that contains information for a suspected high-profile mobster from Eastern Europe. The two of you need to get into the building, find the room and get all the information on the system. We need this to finally nail this guy.” Matty looked over at Riley as she started typing on her computer.

Riley typing away as she pulled up the building plans, “It looks like the room is at the end of the small hallway.” The screen enlarging to show the room. Switching through screen to screen, she looked up to see Mac as he moved closer to the bar. He turned his head to look at her, giving her a smile as she stilled. Shaking her head as she looked back down at her screen. “It should be an easy out, posing as Tech crew. With the rooms having the same sort of equipment.”

Matty nodded, “Alright, Blondie, Riley…wheels up in 30.” Riley nodded as she packed up her equipment as she watched Mac start to walk over to talk to Desi. But before he could catch her, she left. As Riley gave him a faint smile as she pasted him before walking out to go over some things with Bozer.

Forty-five minutes later, Mac, Riley along with Bozer were in the plane heading for Spain. The plane ride was quite, Riley was going over code to help her sneak into the system. Stretching her neck back and forth. She looked up to catch Mac’s eye. Giving her a smile, closing her eyes as she went back to her screen.

Unknowing to Riley, Mac kept watching her as he leaned his head against the chair. Watching her as she brought up her legs and curled up in the large chair as she worked. His mind wondering why she’s been so somber lately. She always brought this light around them, but lately the bright sunlight that she seemed to always had has disappeared. He rested both hands on top of his stomach, her face popping into his head as her eyes would light up to a light brown when the sun would catch them.

When the plane landed, Riley looked up to see Mac was sleeping soundly. A small smile on his face, ‘Probably dreaming about Desi’ she thought as she got up from her chair. She walked up to him, reaching down to touch his shoulder lightly. Shaking him awake. The smile grew on his face as he opened his eyes. The smile on his face made her stomach drop. “Riles.”

Clearing her throat as she adjusted her strap, “Umm…we’re here!”

“Oh, okay!” he stretched his arms out in front of him. Riley stepped back as he jumped up. Turning, she walks out of the plane as he watched after her. Shaking his head as he grabbed his bag to follow her. Going from the sweet dream to waking up to her as she stood over him. His stomach twisted but in a good way.

XOXO

Mac and Riley kept their eyes opened as they entered the building. Dressed in unflattering jumpsuits. Suddenly Mac starts speaking Spanish as they easily got pass security and headed down to the basement. Making it down to the hallway and into the room holding the large server system.

“All right. Do your thing, Riles!” Giving her a smirk as Riley took out her tablet and plugged into the server to start transferring the files. Getting most of the information transferred. Riley watched the bar getting closer to the end. A sudden glitch happened on her screen and she stilled as something came up on her screen. “Shit…Shit…SHIT!” Her fingers typing across the screen furiously. But it was to late, her tablet was fuzzy and ready to be taken over. They had a backup plan.

“Riles, talk to me.”

“They made a fail safe to this system. I almost got everything, like 90%. But that’s probably when their fail-safe kicks in. I have everything backed up to a separate system. But…crap…” she looked down at the twenty second countdown.

“What’s that?” Mac came up beside her as they were both looked at the tablet.

“Trouble…” she kept moving her fingers over the keyboard. Thinking that she had it but suddenly the screen started to flash as the count kept going down.

They both heard a click then ticking started, Mac grabbed on to Riley’s arm and pulled her towards the door as explosion caught them both off guard. Sending them across the room into the opposite wall. Both blacking out as they laid on the debris covered floor.

Riley started to moan slightly as she moved. Rolling to the side as she opened her eyes. The room was filled with smoke. Her eyes popping open as she quickly looked around to find Mac. Finally finding him a few feet away. Trying to get to her feet but falters as her heads spins, so she slowly crawls over to the man that has her heart.

“Mac…Mac…” Riley’s hand comes up to cradle his face before they slid down to shake him to wake him. “Come on…Mac.” Her bloody hand combs through his blond locks that were covered in dust and debris. “Wake up, please.”

His eyes popped opened; Riley finally breathed in relief as her hair fell into her face. “Hi,” giving him a smile.

“I could get use to this,” his hand comes up to cup her cheek. She stilled as his hand feels warm against her cheek.

“Are you hurt?” asking as she tries to help him up. Only getting him to sit up as he grimaces as she leans him against a wall. Finally getting up, she looked around at what use   
to be the server room. Seeing the only doorway covered with lodged debris.

“We’re trapped.” Riley sighed as she looked down at the blond. “I think we’re going to need some of that MacGyver magic.”

A weak laugh escaped from him as she came back to sit beside him. She started to feel around to see if he had any injuries on his body. Hearing a couple of groans, “I’m fine, Riles. You don’t have to keep checking…” he said as he winced.

“Yeah…somehow, I don’t believe you.” Putting her hand on his lower back as he groaned out in pain. She felt something wet, lifting her hand up to see blood spread across her palm. “Mac, are you bleeding?”

Panic crossed his face as she went to bend him forward. Her eyes immediately went to his lower back as blood soaked through the jumpsuit as she notices a piece of metal lodged into his side. Her eyes widen as she looks at Mac. She saw his eyes start to droop as a loud groan came from him.

“No…no…Mac, you need to stay awake!” She pleaded as her hands lifted his head to get him to look at her. Lightly tapping the side of his smooth face as his eyes pop open. She smiled, “Okay good! Keep these beautiful baby blues opened for me.”

“I love yours too!” he mumbled as his eyes focused on her face. 

“Well, if your not up for one of miracles. I need to get us rescued.” Trying to keep him balanced against her as she bends to grab her tablet that’s lying on the floor a few feet away from them. Wrapping her left arm around him as the other one opens her screen to start putting out a signal. Hopefully Bozer gets the signal so they could get out of here before Mac gets any worse.

“Riles…” his voice faint as he slides down her body to rest his head on top of her thighs. Mumbling her name a few more times, quieter each time. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Oh Mac.” Looking over at his face, his eyes closed. She rested her hand on his side to make sure he was still breathing. “Of course. It would be like this…stuck, trapped in a room in a basement with you hurt and half awake. Please don’t die on me, I can’t lose you.” Her eyes filling with tears. “You can’t leave me, Angus MacGyver.” Bending over slightly to kiss his temple. “I’m in love with you! Don’t die…”

Suddenly a loud pounding came from outside of the room. A large selection of the wall opened up. Riley looked up to see Bozer coming in the room with a few men with guns.

“Riley…Mac?” he looked around to finally land on them on the floor.

She looks up and pleads, “Boz, he’s hurt. We have to get him to the hospital.”

Everything happened so fast, the next thing she knows she’s being rushed out of the building with Bozer. Her eyes kept glancing over at the front door, watching closely as she sees them rolling Mac out on a stretcher. Making sure they are controlling the bleeding. The ambulance taking off quickly. Getting to the hospital, the doctors whisked her away to check her over. Giving her the okay after an hour, she made her way to Bozer as he was on the phone with Matty.

She sat down on the hard wooden chair, after awhile her leg started bouncing up and down as they waited for any word on Mac. After an hour of sitting in the waiting room, they finally had a doctor come out to them.

“Señor MacGyver is fine. The metal rod nicked a part of his kidney. That was why the bleeding was so bad. He’s in recovery, would you like to see him?”

Riley was out of the chair before he even finished the question. The doctor showed the two of them to Mac’s room. The man laid there, a few wires coming out from his arm. She immediately made her way to sit beside his bed, grabbing on to his hand. Entangling their hands as she didn’t take her eyes off of him.

XXXX

Angus was making his way out of his bedroom, still moving slowly due to his injury. It’s only been two weeks since the opt in Madrid. He was still recovering. Everyone would come around to spend time with him as he still had a week or two to go in his recovery. But the one person that hasn’t come by was Riley. His mind going back to when he woke up in that Madrid hospital. Her head resting on the side of his bed. Her delicate hand around his, giving her a smile as he lightly moved his hand as she woke up.

The same smile on his face as he finishes the thought about the dark-haired woman as he hears the knock at the front door. Opening the front door to see Matty standing there. 

“Hey, Blondie.” She smiled up at him. “How you feeling?”

“Better, sore but good.” Mac moved aside to let her in. “What can I do for you?”

“Just want to come and check up on you.” She smiled as they made their way out to the deck area. Moving slowly as he sat down beside her. She broke the silence between them. “You had us all scared there for a few minutes. Especially Riley.”

A sudden jump in his heart when Matty said her name. Mac lifted his hand to ran his fingers through his hair. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Matty gave him a narrowed look then nodded, “I know Ethan is a sensitive subject, but how did you guys make everything work? Before the undercover mission…how did you make it when your both…”

“…spies? It just worked I guess, when you love someone that much you find ways to make it work.” Tilting her head to look at him. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that…Madrid change some things for me. I just…” he stopped to look at Matty. “When I was floating in and out before Bozer rescued us. I thought I dreamt it but the more the thoughts come back the more I think it wasn’t. Riley said something that…she told me she was in love with me.”

Matty nodded before adding, “…and you figured out that you might feel the same.” Looking at the man across from her. The shocked look on his face made her smile. “Come on, I know everything Blondie. As your boss I have no comment but as your friend. I’d say you need to find what makes you happy…Does Riley make you happy?”

“Yes,” answered without hesitation.

Matty’s eyebrows went up, knowing how quickly he answered. When they heard the front door open and Bozer yell out. Changing the subject as the team made it out on to the deck. 

“Thank you Matty.” Saying before everyone came out.

“No problem.” 

Seeing the team walk out with food and drinks. He stilled when Riley stepped through the doorway. He perked up as the light from her smile made the whole deck shine. Taking what Matty said to him to heart, it was time to be happy. Looking across the open space, seeing Riley looking at him from across the open firepit. His happiness was staring back at him.


End file.
